elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Blade of the Monarch (Quest)
Ice Blade of the Monarch is an Imperial Cult quest available to faction members ranked Acolyte or higher. It is received from Lalatia Varian at the Imperial Chapels in Ebonheart following completion of the "Boots of the Apostle" quest. Background "I sent Adusamsi Assurnarairan the Oracle to Rotheran because I had a vision that the Ice Blade of the Monarch might be recovered there. She is long overdue, and I fear she may have come to grief." – Lalatia Varian Objectives "The Oracle has asked me to rescue Adusamsi Assurnarairan from the Dunmer stronghold of Rotheran. She went there to recover the Ice Blade of the Monarch. If possible, I'm to recover the Ice Blade of the Monarch, and bring that to back to the Oracle." – Journal entry Walkthrough Quick #Speak with Lalatia Varian in Ebonheart to obtain the quest. #Travel to Rotheran. #Find and kill Llaren Terano to obtain the Ice Blade of the Monarch and Adusamsi's Ring. #Find Adusamsi Assurnarairan and return her ring so that she can escape. #Return to Lalatia at the Imperial Chapels to complete the quest. Detailed Imperial Chapels Oracle Lalatia Varian at the Imperial Chapels in Ebonheart reveals that she had a vision concerning the whereabouts of the Ice Blade of the Monarch, a powerful artifact said to be enchanted with the soul of a Frost Monarch. She had sent fellow an Oracle, Adusamsi Assurnarairan, in search of the blade long ago. Adusamsi has failed to return, and Lalatia now fears the worst. The Nerevarine is tasked with discovering Adusamsi's fate, and finding the Ice Blade. Travel to Rotheran The most direct route to Rotheran from Ebonheart is by ship, with a stops at Sadrith Mora and Dagon Fel along the way. The Dunmer stronghold is located south of town, and either the east or west road may be taken out of Dagon Fel. After reaching Punsabanit follow the road slightly to the west, headed south towards Surirulk. In clear weather Rotheran is visible from Surirulk's entrance. Atop the stairs are two non-hostile Dunmer. Although Rotheran has been overrun by bandits, not everyone is hostile, and there are a considerable number of slaves within. Enter the stronghold's arena prepared for battle. Find Llaren Terano Fevus Aryon and Ereven Velas are near the entrance and will attack on sight. Both the right and left paths lead to Llaren Terano, and involve encounters with hostile bandits along the way. If the Nerevarine wishes to free the slaves being held here, the Rotheran Slave Key is required and can be obtained from Irvsie Othran. Unless unusually quick and quiet in disposing of enemies, the Nerevarine's activities are likely to attract of everyone on the upper level of the arena by the time Llaren is killed. The Ice Blade, Adusamsi's Ring, Adusamsi's Robe, and the Slave Cell Key can all be found on Llaren's remains. Free Adusamsi Assurnarairan The door leading to the slaves is locked, and requires 45 Security to open unless the Slave Cell Key is used. Be prepared to battle two Scamps and a Dremora Lord that guard the prisoners. Take care not to harm Wih-Eius and J'Raksa, two slaves who wander nearby. There are three doors on the lower level. Behind the southwest door is a Blighted Nix-Hound, and behind the southeast door is a group of slaves. Adusamsi can be found by unlocking the northwest door, along with another group of slaves. She implores the Nerevarine to free her fellow slaves, and to be given her ring, which is enchanted to allow her a quick escape. Upon returning her ring, the Nerevarine has only one opportunity to retain Adusamsi's services as a skill trainer before she leaves, never to be seen again. Return to Ebonheart After exiting the arena, but before leaving the stronghold, the Rotheran Propylon Index can be acquired from Rols Ienith in the communal hut (required for the Master Index plug-in quest). Walk north from Rotheran and return to Dagon Fel. Take a ship to Sadrith Mora, then Ebonheart. At the Imperial Chapels, Lalatia offers the Nerevarine her thanks, admitting that she feared Adusamsi was dead. Reward The Nerevarine is allowed to keep the Ice Blade. Adusamsi is nowhere to be found, but has left her ring with Lalatia to be given to the Nerevarine as a token of appreciation. Journal Trivia *If Llaren Terano is killed and the ring is not taken, it will disappear along with his corpse after a few days, making it impossible to complete the quest. *If Rotheran is explored before obtaining the quest, Llaren is killed, and the ring given to Adusamsi, and Lalatia will not assign the quest and offer The Scroll of Fiercely Roasting instead.